There are known a wig stopper configured so that a clip having many pins arranged in a comb-teeth fashion is attached into an interior of a wig and so that the user's natural hairs are pinched between the pins (Patent document 1), and a wig attachment method including forming a base into which user's natural hairs are braided, putting the wig on the head, and sewing the base to a periphery of the wig (Patent document 2).
However, the method of pinching user's natural hairs by the clip having the pins arranged in a comb-teeth fashion as disclosed in Patent document 1 has the following problems. Although the wig is easy to wear or take off, the wig tends to slip out of place because of a weak holding force. Furthermore, while a user is asleep, the clip strikes against the user's head to make the user feel pain. Due to this, it is inappropriate to use the wig for long time. Moreover, the method of braiding user's natural hair into the base as disclosed in Patent document 2 has the following problems. Because of a strong fixing force, it is appropriate to use the wig for long time. However, it takes long time to wear or take off the wig and to braid user's natural hair into the base, so that the user is restrained for long time.
To solve these problems, there are proposed an apparatus for fixing a wig and an attachment method using the apparatus (Patent document 3). Namely, the apparatus configured so that an adhesive layer is bonded onto a net member and so that penetrating holes are formed to penetrate through the net member and the adhesive layer is bonded to a peripheral portion on a rear surface of a user's natural hair is penetrated through the holes of the apparatus and fixed by being held between the user's head and a side of the fixing apparatus onto which side the adhesive layer is bonded. Furthermore, there is proposed a wig fixing tool fixing a male sheet constituting a surface fastener together with a female sheet to the head of a user, putting the wig having the female sheet attached to an interior of the wig on the user's head, and uniting the male and female sheets together, thereby fixing the wig to the user's head (Patent document 4).
However, the technique disclosed in Patent document 3 has the following problems. Since the adhesive layer is not in direct contact with the scalp, such problems as itching because it gets hot and stuffy or pain at the time of taking off the wig do not occur. Nevertheless, since user's natural hair is penetrated through the penetrating holes of the apparatus and fixed only by the adhesive layer that is made of a double-side tape, a force of fixing the user's natural hair is weak. Moreover, since the adhesive layer that does not hold the user's natural hair has high adhesiveness, parts of the adhesive layer are bonded together when the apparatus is detached, making it difficult to take off the wig. If the user puts forth out his or her strength, the wig is damaged or the scalp or hair of the user is possibly strained. Furthermore, the technique disclosed in Patent document 4 has the following problems. A fixing force of joining the male sheet and the female sheet of the surface fastener together is weak and the female sheet deteriorates faster than the male sheet. Due to this, if the female sheet is joined with the male sheet, then the joined sheets become thick, the wig is floated while wearing the wig, and the user who wears the wig appears unnatural.    Patent document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-256911    Patent document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-277903    Patent document: International Publication No. WO99/48394    Patent document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-179836